Et il vécu chez les Malfoy
by Thrill of desire
Summary: Quand, à la mort de ses parents, Harry est envoyé chez les Malfoy, beaucoup de choses peuvent changer. Surtout sa relation avec son frère adoptif, Draco. Slash / UA dans l'univers de Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: Trill of desire.

**Titre **: Et il vécu chez les Malfoy.

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire est mienne.

**Rating/Warning **: M pour des relations sexuelles explicites entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas les slash, vous connaissez la sortie.

**Note **: Bonjour à tous. Je suis ravie de pouvoir poster ma toute première fiction sur le site. J'essaierais de publier les chapitres à intervalle régulière de façon à ne pas trop frustrer mes éventuels lecteurs. Vous pouvez laisser critique positive ou négative. Mais si elle est négative, j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a déplu et que votre commentaire soit constructif, s'il vous plaît.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans un coin reculé d'Angleterre se trouvait une ruine de ville appelée autrefois « _Shadow _». Portant très bien son nom à nos jours, elle était plus que déserte et personne n'essayer de la monter à son apogée une nouvelle fois, la dernière avait été bien trop terrible pour tous. Au sein d'un grand bâtiment de l'ancien centre-ville, il existait une pièce aux dimensions raisonnables qui pouvait accueillir une vingtaine de personnes tout au moins. Une grande table en bois massif trônait au beau milieu, entourée de divers meubles permettant de s'asseoir. De grandes étagères comblées de livres anciens aux pages jaunies tapissaient les murs au point qu'on n'en voit plus la couleur et un tapis moelleux mais poussiéreux recouvrait le sol.

Au centre de la table, se trouvait un tas énorme composé de couvertures en tout genre faîtes dans tous les matériaux possibles et inimaginables. Emmitouflé quelque part dedans, un enfant d'une année tout au plus avait l'air de bouder. Ses grands yeux verts fixaient le plafond avec acharnement, comme pour essayer désespérément de voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Les lourdes couvertures n'aidant pas, il faisait donc la tête, espérant que de cette manière, quelqu'un fasse attention à lui. Ses courts et hirsutes cheveux noir corbeau cachaient une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui barrait son front, signe indélébile de son destin déjà tout tracé.

Autour de lui, un petit groupe d'une dizaine de personnes s'affairaient à débattre sur un sujet nous étant inconnu. Le plus âgé soupira, la mine exaspérée et intima le silence. Plusieurs protestations fusèrent, mais les vagues de magie puissante qu'il projetait mis court à toute sorte de jérémiade.

« Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est plus ou moins calmé, nous allons pouvoir commencer à parler de ce pourquoi je vous ai réunis.

-Avant tout, professeur, j'aimerais poser une question. » Annonça froidement un grand homme blond à l'air dur et aristocratique posté à l'écart du groupe avec une femme, blonde, elle aussi. « Nous voudrions savoir, si cela est possible, ce que Narcissa et moi faisons là. Car après tout, nous ne sommes pas membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, c'est même plutôt le contraire. »

Une femme d'un âge mur approuva vivement ses dires tout en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Le vieil homme lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

« Allons, allons, Minerva, ne soyez pas comme cela avec eux.

-Comme quoi, professeur Dumbledore ?

-Et bien... Comme ça.

-Cela ne m'aide en aucun cas. Et puis, je ne ressens envers eux qu'un dégoût profond. Il est donc difficile d'agir autrement dans ces conditions.

-Certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison, calmez vous voyons.

-Me calmer, professeur ? Comment diable pourrais-je donc me calmer alors que deux... Serviteurs (elle cracha le mot) de Vous-Savez-Qui sont dans la même pièce que nous ? Même si leur maître a disparu, je ne...

-Justement ! Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est défait ! Nous devrions être en train de faire la fête avec le pays au lieu d'être coincés dans une pièce miteuse au cœur de _Shadow_ avec des Mangemorts ! » La coupa un homme roux à l'allure quelque peu pitoyable de part ses vêtements.

« Parce que vous croyez que cela nous enchante d'être ici avec des pauvres qui n'ont même pas de quoi se payer des vêtements convenables ? » S'exclama la femme blonde nommée Narcissa.

Le ton montait, indéniablement.

« Oh, vous, avec votre cul en or, vous pouvez vous la fermer ! On ne vous force pas à rester ! » Contre attaqua une rousse.

-Duel de sorcières ! » Lança quelqu'un.

« Huhu...

-Pourrais-je savoir quelle est cette... chose sur la table ? » Demanda un homme à la voix nasillarde et aux cheveux noirs et gras.

« Non, mais vraiment... C'est n'importe quoi ici ! Ne puis-je donc pas avoir la réponse à ma question ? » S'impatienta l'homme blond « Et puis depuis quand ma femme se bat comme une vulgaire Gryffondor ?

-Allez savoir, Lucius...

-Silence ! » Hurla Dumbledore. Tous se turent, effrayés par la puissance qu'il dégageait. « Bien, tout d'abord, Severus, ce n'est pas une chose...

-Pourtant...

-Pourtant ?

-Et bien... C'est vert, ça braille et ça gigote dans tous les sens. Pour moi, c'est une chose. »

A ces mots, la rousse -alias Molly Weasley- se précipita sur la fameuse « chose » pour la soulever dans ses bras et la bercer.

« Je me demande pourquoi il est de cette couleur... »

L'enfant au teint verdâtre fit un bruit bizarre, lui vomit dessus et se mit à pleurer. Narcissa Malfoy pouffa, puis éclata d'un rire clair.

« Qui sait ? Peut être pour ça !

-C'est d'un chic...

-Severus, quelle petite nature vous faîtes ! » Se moqua Dumbledore. « Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! »

Ledit Severus fit la moue tandis que Narcissa se leva de son fauteuil en cuir noir rembourré dans lequel elle était assise, s'approcha de Molly et éleva l'enfant dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas toucher la bouille d'une couleur écœurante qu'il avait rendu. Elle lui jeta un sort de nettoyage et frotta son nez contre le sien. Surprit, il ouvrit grand ses yeux remplis de larmes de crocodile puis gazouilla joyeusement. Lucius fronça les sourcils.

« Cissa, depuis quand t'occupes-tu d'un enfant qui n'est pas le notre ?

-Depuis maintenant, je suppose. Instinct maternel oblige.

-Je dois avouer que cela tombe très bien que cet enfant vous apprécie, Narcissa. »

L'ensemble de la pièce ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Certains froncèrent les sourcils, d'autres pincèrent les lèvres agacés, tandis que Molly essayait de nettoyer son chemisier à la façon des Moldus tout en écoutant d'une oreille.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là, Albus ? » S'impatienta Minerva McGonagall.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce garçon est là pour une raison bien précise qui...

-Oh, cessez de tourner autour du pot ! »

Albus Dumbledore soupira, las,. Puis il se jeta à l'eau.

« Cet enfant est Harry Potter (les réactions, diverses, allaient du choc à l'admiration en passant par le dégoût).

-Cela veut dire que... Lily et James... (McGonagall étouffa un sanglot et même Lucius eut l'air peiné).

-Oui... » Dit Dumbledore d'un air grave. « Ils sont morts.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je ne voulais pas l'admettre... Oh, Albus...

-Je sais... Je sais... » dit-il gravement.

« Alors, ce qu'on raconte est vrai ?

-Que dit-on ?

-On dit que... Voldemort (ils sursautèrent à la mention de ce nom) est venu hier soir à Godric's Hollow pour y chercher les Potter. D'après la rumeur, on dit qu'il a essayé de tuer Harry. Mais il en a été incapable. Il n'a pas réussit à supprimer ce bambin. Personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment, mais tout le monde raconte que lorsqu'il a essayé de tuer Harry Potter sans y parvenir, le pouvoir de Voldemort s'est brisé, pour ainsi dire – et c'est pour ça qu'il a... disparu. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air sombre, le regard fixé sur le bébé à présent orphelin dans les bras de la femme Malfoy.

« C'est... c'est vrai ? (elle bredouilla) Après tout ce qu'il a fait... tous ces gens qu'il a tués... Il n'a pas réussit à tuer ce petit garçon ? C'est stupéfiant... rien d'autre n'avait pu l'arrêter... mais au nom du ciel, comment Harry a t-il pu survivre ?

-On ne peut faire que des suppositions. On ne saura peut-être jamais. »

La plupart des personnes sortirent un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux ou encore se moucher bruyamment, tel une corne de brume. Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Si vous êtes ici (sa voix surpris et l'ensemble de la pièce sursauta), c'est parce qu'à la base, je comptais envoyer cet enfant chez son oncle et sa tante Moldus, la seule famille qui lui reste (un demi-géant grogna). Sauf qu'il se trouve que Lily et James Potter ne le voulaient pas. C'est pour cela que, par précaution, ils m'avaient envoyé une lettre à la naissance de Harry, où il leur arriverait quelque chose. Je ne m'en suis rappelé qu'il y a quelques heures. C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici.

-Çà veut dire que...

-Oui, le ou les futurs tuteurs du fils Potter sont dans cette pièce.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais bon.

-Et que vouliez vous dire, Severus ? »

Ledit Severus pinça les lèvres.

« … Ils étaient au courant de la prophétie ?

-C'est fort probable.

-Mais ! Comment ont-ils pu... ?

-Nous reviendrons sur ce sujet plus tard, si vous le voulez bien(il n'attendit pas une quelconque réponse avant de changer de sujet). Lucius, pourrais-je savoir ce que vous avez à froncer les sourcils ?

-Et bien, ceci n'explique pas cela. Nous n'avons rien à faire ici : les Potter nous aimaient autant que nous les aimons soit pas du tout et, comme vous l'avez si bien dit tout à l'heure, Minerva, nous sommes des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a été vaincu par ce marmot ! (Il pointa du doigt Harry qui gazouillait toujours dans les bras d'une Narcissa aux joues rosées). Et de toute façon, si nous avons la garde, ce qui est très peu probable voir impossible, qui vous dit que nous le traiterons bien ? Nous pourrions très bien venger notre Maître, bien que cela ne le ramène pas ! Et puis... Cissa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La couleur des joues de l'interpellée se fit plus prononcée.

« Je dois dire que ton air pincé est assez comique... (Il ouvrit la bouche sous l'outrage) Mais c'est surtout que... (elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et refréna une envie de partir en courant) Je... j'étais amie avec Lily Potter.

-Je te demande pardon ? Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne plus la fréquenter ? Sais-tu seulement tout ce que son mari m'a fait ?

-Non, mais...

-Malfoy, nous n'avons strictement rien à faire de tes histoires de couple, alors si vous vouliez bien nous débarrasser le plancher...

-Mais avec plaisir. Viens, Cissa, on y va. »

Il se leva dans un tourbillon de cape et se dirigea vers la porte en fer rouillé autrefois couverte de pierres précieuses. Hésitante, le bébé toujours dans les bras, Narcissa ne savait que faire. Heureusement pour elle, Dumbledore vint à son secours.

« Mr Malfoy, je vous prierais de rester ici. Cette histoire concerne les personnes présentes autant que vous. Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne vous aurais pas fait venir s'il n'y avait pas une raison. Et puis, votre femme et Lily Potter étaient amies, c'est un élément à prendre en compte. Alors, s'il vous plaît, rasseyez-vous. »

Lucius, contrarié qu'on lui donne un ordre (même demandé convenablement) sans qu'il ne puisse y répondre quoi que ce soit, ne fit que l'ignorer avec superbe. Dumbledore soupira une énième fois dans la soirée puis eut un sourire sadique à faire pâlir le diable en personne et lança un « _Incarcerem_ » au blond qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mât et un tourbillon de poussière s'éleva quand il toucha le sol, impuissant.

« Hagrid. » Tonna la voix puissante, mais amusée du professeur.

Le demi-géant se leva, renversant une chaise au passage, attrapa Malfoy par les col et le reposa avec une douceur brutale sur son fauteuil. Le directeur, un sourire innocent flottant sur son visage, lui subtilisa sa baguette et demanda joyeusement :

« Vous comptiez aller quelque part, Lucius ?

-Je comptais rentrer chez moi, mais puisque ma présence semble être indispensable ici, je vais vos faire l'honneur de rester.

-Dit l'homme saucissonné sur son fauteuil » Ajouta Arthur Weasley, railleur.

Il se fit fusiller par un regard des plus terrifiants de la part du blond.

« Allons, messieurs. Cessez vos enfantillages pour ce soir, vous voulez bien ? Après cela, vous pourrez vous disputer dès votre sortie de cette salle. N'est-ce pas, Severus ?

-Hn...

-Vous voyez ! » Fini Dumbledore gaiement.

Malfoy et Weasley regardaient le professeur comme s'il lui avait poussé des antennes et que sa peau avait virée au vert. Même Hagrid qui respectait affreusement Albus le regardait de façon indéchiffrable. Quand le vieil homme pris conscience des regards dubitatifs dont il était la cible, il se reprit.

-Ahem, bref. (Il sortit une enveloppe cacheté du seau des Potter d'une des nombreuses poches de sa longue robe violette, redressa ses lunettes en demie-lune et enleva la lettre de son contenant). Je vais vous lire ce qu'elle dit.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et déplia la feuille.

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance de notre fils, Harry. _

_Bien entendu, je suppose que vous vous doutez que nous ne vous envoyons pas cette lettre que pour cela. En effet, le Lord Noir nous voudrait de son côté et ce n'est un secret pour personne. Nous ne voulons aucunement qu'il arrive quelque chose à Harry à cause de ça. C'est pourquoi, après quelques semaines de réflexion, Lily et moi voudrions que vous envoyiez notre fils chez des personnes de confiance, s'il nous arrivait malheur. Car l'envoyer chez les Moldus servant de famille ne serait définitivement pas une bonne idée. Merlin seul sait à quel point ils détestent tout ce qui est en rapport avec la magie. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire ? _

_Notre choix vous paraîtra peut-être étonnante, voir complètement stupide et inconsciente mais c'est que nous voulons. Seul le bonheur de Harry nous importe et nous savons tous deux à quel point ces gens sont affectueux (bien qu'ils ne le montrent pas toujours...)_

_Donc, s'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, confiez notre fils, Harry à Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. _

_Bien à vous,_

_Lily et James Potter._

Dans la pièce, un lourd silence s'était abattu. Lucius avait les yeux exorbités et Narcissa avait faillit laisser tomber Harry sous le choc. Les Weasley n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, McGonagall fronçait très fort les sourcils et Hagrid et Severus, bien qu'ils soient déjà au courant, ne purent s'empêcher d'être de nouveau surpris.

« Que... » Commença Minerva « C'est impossible ! Pou... Pourquoi Lily et James auraient-ils voulus que leur fils soit élevé par de sales Mangemorts s'il leur arrivait malheur ? (sa vois se fit désespérée) Dîtes moi qu'ils étaient sous Imperium, Albus !

-Peut-être qu'ils voulaient qu'il vive dans la bien aisance... Mais il va finir pourri gâté au point de se prendre pour le centre du monde ! » S'égosilla Molly.

Ces mots firent à Lucius l'effet d'une gifle.

« Comment osez-vous ?

-Comme ça ! J'ose, c'est tout !

-Voyons, arrêtez de...

-Albus ! Vous ne pouvez pas accepter ça aussi facilement !

-Vous croyez vraiment que je viens seulement d'accepter cela ? J'ai reçu cette lettre à la naissance de Harry, soit il y a près d'un an. J'estime avoir eu assez de temps pour réfléchir au contenu de cette lettre. Et même si, comme vous, je pensais qu'ils étaient sous Imperium au début, il n'en était rien ! Ils se doutaient que je les prendrais pour des fous, c'est pour cela qu'ils sont venus dans mon bureau plusieurs fois pour me montrer leurs arguments. Et ils sont valables.

-Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi ce sont eux qui ont eu la garde... Et Sirius, alors ?

-Sirius a du mal à s'occuper de lui-même, alors vous l'imaginez avec un enfant ? »

Le silence retomba. Narcissa était pensive et ne faisait plus attention à Harry qui lui tirait les cheveux, mécontent du manque d'attention. Severus se penchait d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise en marmonnant des inepties, Hagrid se tamponnait les yeux avec un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe en repensant aux défunts parents du bébé, Minerva était quelque peu perdue et Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient contrariés. Soudain, Lucius demanda :

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement invités Narcissa et moi au lieu de ramener tout ce petit peuple ?

-Et bien... » Commença Albus en ignorant les grognements des Weasley « Arthur et Molly Weasley sont des témoins, car si nous avons eu des doutes, imaginez l'Angleterre toute entière ! Hagrid et Severus vérifient que je n'omette aucun point important, puisqu'ils ont déjà lu la lettre et la liste de raisons et Minerva est là pour meubler la conversation.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous savez, les longues conversations sont souvent ennuyeuses quand vous n'êtes pas là.

-Vous êtes la délicatesse incarnée, Albus.

-Je sais ! »

Lucius, qui se sentait très peu concerné par cet échange de courtoisies jeta un coup d'œil vers sa femme qui berçait lentement, mais avec une tendresse non feinte l'enfant dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'était assoupi, épuisé par toutes ces émotions fortes. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers le directeur de Poudlard.

« Vous avez parlé d'une « liste de raisons », professeur. Qu'est-ce donc ? »

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers lui.

« La liste des raisons pour lesquelles Lily et James vous ont choisi vous et non quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pourrais-je les entendre ?

-Bien sûr. Vous souhaitez que tout le monde reste ?

-Cela m'est bien égal.

-Très bien. »

Albus farfouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit un long parchemin recouvert d'encre verte.

« Première raison donnée par Lily : « _Ils sont dignes de confiance. Il suffit de voir tout ce que j'ai bien pu __confier à Narcissa ! Une amie de Gryffondor ne s'était pas gênée pour dire à tout le monde un secret assez... honteux. Mais Narcissa n'a rien dit. Comme quoi, un Serpentard peut parfois être plus loyal qu'un Gryffondor._ »

-Alors, Gryffondor ne contenait pas que des andouilles détestant les Serpentard ? Ravie de l'entendre dire ! »

Dumbledore sourit.

« Deuxième raison donnée également par Lily : « _Lucius et Narcissa ont un fils du même âge que Harry. Ils pourront s'amuser tous les deux comme ça !_ »

« Troisième raison, donnée par James, cette fois.

-Oh ! (Lucius siffla, admiratif) Alors, comme ça Potter avait des choses gentilles à dire sur nous ?

-Apparemment. « _Les Malfoy sont fiers, c'est un fait. Je voudrais que mon fils le soit. Pas aussi fier que Lucius, car, sinon ce serait un obstacle de temps en temps, mais au moins un peu. Ce que j'aime, c'est qu'ils sont fiers de leur famille. Quand mon fils sera adolescent, je ne veux pas qu'il ait honte de ses parents et qu'il ne veuille pas de marques d'affections en public, comme le font certains. Je veux qu'il sache que la famille, c'est important et que, sans elle, nous ne sommes plus grand chose._ »

Un silence suivit la déclaration. Dumbledore ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua.

« James, toujours. « _Je ne veux surtout pas que mon fils soit raciste, que ce soit avec les enfants nés Moldus, comme sa mère, les pauvres ou encore les Mangemorts. Les a priori des Malfoy sont seulement en public. Jamais dans l'intimité ils n'insulteraient quelqu'un à cause de son rang ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais l'honneur passe avant tout et, même si les coutumes ne plaisent pas, ils s'affichent comme des racistes purs. J'espère quand même que Harry n'aura pas ces a priori, même en public. _»

Personne n'avait encore ouvert la bouche, puis Narcissa rompit finalement le silence.

« Que veut dire James quand il parle... « d'intimité » ?Il n'est jamais venu chez nous. »

Lucius rosit et Dumbledore eut un sourire malicieux.

« Qui sait ? »

* * *

Dumbledore cita toutes les raisons les unes après les autres et, quand il finit enfin, tous crurent que leur tête allaient imploser. Mais elles avaient servi aussi à rappeler à certains -comme Lucius- quelques souvenirs plutôt... brûlants.

« S'il vous plaît, professeur. (Dumbledore haussa un sourcil dans sa direction). Vous pourriez me rendre ma baguette et me libérer de votre sort du saucisson ? J'ai vraiment l'impression de devenir un morceau de viande compressé dans un filet.

-Oh, oui, bien sûr. »

Il lança un _Finite Incantatem_ et Lucius fut enfin libre de ses gestes. Il prit sa baguette, la rangea on ne sait où et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Narcissa, tu viens ? Nous rentrons à la maison.

-Mais et le...

-N'oublies surtout pas le gosse, ce serait bête de perdre notre second fils dès son adoption. »

Si l'assemblée fit d'abord les yeux ronds, ils sourirent presque tous après cette phrase. Tranquillement endormi dans les bras de Narcissa, Harry eut un léger tressautement lorsqu'elle transplana.

Il fut mis au lit à côté d'un petit garçon blond qui s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était un ours en peluche dès que les bras de sa mère lâchèrent Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur **: Trill of desire.

**Titre **: Et il vécu chez les Malfoy.

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire est mienne.

**Rating/Warning **: M pour des relations sexuelles explicites entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas les slash, vous connaissez la sortie.

**Résumé **: Quand, à la mort de ses parents, Harry est envoyé chez les Malfoy, beaucoup de choses peuvent changer. Surtout sa relation avec son frère adoptif, Draco.

**Note **: Bonjour à tous. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Sachez que même si je n'y répond pas, je les lis toutes et qu'elles me font extrêmement plaisir. Pour répondre à ta question, _Snake90_, je posterais un chapitre toutes les une ou deux semaines, selon mon inspiration. Voici donc la suite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux enfants, blond et brun, aussi soudés qu'opposés, gambadaient joyeusement dans le vaste jardin fleuri, sous le regard attendri, mais attentif de leurs parents. Les enfants riaient, sautaient, courraient et se roulaient dans le parterre multicolore, leur zone de jeux attitrée. Le blond poursuivait le brun dans une chasse endiablée, qui créait une belle cacophonie. Ils profitaient tous de l'instant présent, heureux.

Soudain, le blond trébucha sur un elfe de maison et s'écrasa lamentablement au sol, dans une grosse flaque de boue. Le petit être ratatiné se pencha vers lui, s'excusant dans une litanie irritante aux tympans, puis se dirigea vers la première surface dure et plane qu'il vit (comme le sol) et se frappa la tête contre, se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseau possibles et inimaginables pour avoir interrompu la « splendide partie de jeux des maîtres par son incompétence et sa stupidité ». Le petit brun, lui, riait si fort qu'il en eut mal au ventre, devant la masse tremblante qu'était devenu son frère. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite quand celui-ci releva la tête, le visage barbouillé et les larmes aux yeux. Il s'élança vers le blond, inquiet.

Leur mère, qui les observait, voulu faire de même, mais son mari lui barra la route, les yeux fixés sur les enfants.

« Laisse les. Je veux voir ce qu'ils vont faire, Cissa. On ne sera pas toujours derrière eux. »

Contrite, Narcissa acquiesça et reporta son regard vers ses fils.

* * *

« Draco ! Ça va ? T'es pas fait mal ? »

Ledit Draco renifla.

« J'ai l'air d'aller bien, Harry ? »

Le brun eut un sourire penaud et sortit un mouchoir de la poche de son pantalon en toile. Il entreprit ensuite d'essuyer tant bien que mal le visage du blond dont les yeux anthracites débordaient de larmes se voulant contenues. Mais elles débordaient, inévitablement.

Harry tendit sa main à Draco, mais celui-ci, calmé, boudait à présent. Il détestait qu'on se moque de lui ! Il se mit en position assise et resta dans sa flaque de boue, ignorant royalement son frère. Le brun lui fit les gros yeux, la main pendant toujours dans le vide.

Un sourire sadique s'étira soudain sur le visage (boueux) de Draco, que Harry ne vit pas. Le blond attrapa la main de son frère et la tira, ce qui eut pour effet de faire les faire s'écraser lamentablement dans la boue. Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps, se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant un petit moment avant d'éclater de rire. S'en suivit une jolie bataille de boue.

* * *

« Winki ! » Appela Lucius.

L'elfe de maison se releva du sol, où il se frappait toujours la tête, puis se précipita vers ses maîtres.

« Que peut faire Winki pour Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur ? » Couina t-il.

« Quand les deux petits monstres auront fini de se rouler dans la boue, chose absolument répugnante et indigne des Malfoy, amène-les dans la salle de bain pour les faire se laver. Il est hors de question qu'ils rentrent dans le séjour comme ça. » Il plissa le nez. « En plus de cela, nous avons un invité. Je ne veux pas que l'on pense que mes fils sont des sauvageons.

« Bien, Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur. »

Les « sauvageons » ne finirent leur guerre qu'une bonne demi-heure après mais ils furent aussitôt conduits dans la majestueuse salle de bain du Manoir. Leurs petits pieds salissaient le carrelage ivoire et des traces de mains maculaient les murs de la même couleur. Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements avec rapidité et plongèrent dans la grande baignoire où y flottait une multitude de bulles. L'eau chaude éclaboussa Winki qui poussa un petit cri aigu qui fit rire les frères. Ils se savonnèrent doucement, avec un soin méticuleux et prenant bien leur temps, car, faire languir leurs parents était un de leurs jeux fétiches.

Une fois propres et habillés convenablement, ils descendirent au Salon rejoindre leurs parents et leur invité pour aller manger. Les repas où ils n'étaient pas en famille étaient lassants. Les adultes ne parlaient qu'entre eux et Harry et Draco devaient se tenir droits, ne pas manger avec les mains et devaient être polis avec des personnages farfelus ou trop stricts.

Ce jour là, c'était le parrain de Draco qui était venu. Severus Snape était un homme à l'apparence sèche et, qui avait l'air aussi joyeux qu'un glaçon au premier abord. Au début, Harry avait peur de lui, car le professeur Snape le fixait d'un regard torve. Mais, au bout du compte, c'était une personne très intelligente et Draco et Harry ne se laissaient pas de l'écouter parler des multiples potions qu'il préparait. Quelques fois, quand Severus était de bonne humeur, il leur apprenait des noms d'ingrédients plus ou moins importants et les questionnait la fois suivante, pour voir s'ils avaient retenus. Une fois, il leur apprit même à faire une potion. Le résultat avait été plus ou moins réussit. Même si Harry avait plus de mal que Draco, ils prenaient tous deux plaisir à faire leurs devoirs donnés par Severus.

Le repas se fit dans un silence de plomb pendant lequel Draco et Harry se tortillaient sur leurs chaises, mal-à-l'aise. Soudain, le professeur Snape prit la parole.

« Vous devriez vraiment vous mettre sous la protection de Dumbledore. Cela ne peut plus durer, ces agressions !

-Je suis d'accord, Severus. Mais nous n'en feront rien et tu le sais. Ces cloportes ont beau nous traiter de tous les noms dans la rue, ils ne parviennent pas à passer les barrières magiques qui entourent le Manoir. De toutes les façons, ce qu'ils disent est juste : nous sommes des Mangemorts.

-Peut-être bien, mais moi aussi.

-Mais personne ne le sais ! »

Severus pinça les lèvres.

« Si ça continue comme ça, que diront les gens quand ils apprendront où a été élevé le Survivant ? Ils n'y aura que plus d'émeutes. Que ferez-vous si le Lord noir revient ? Vous lui livrerez cet enfant ou vous serez contre lui ? Car il vous faudra faire un choix. C'est Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ou Vous-Savez-Qui. Pas les deux. »

Lucius soupira et Narcissa s'embrasa.

« Je ne permettrais jamais que mon fils soit livré à cet homme tyrannique et sans cœur ! Il n'en ai pas question ! Lucius, si jamais tu choisis ton Maître, je divorce ! »

Les deux hommes de la pièce firent les yeux ronds tandis que les deux enfants ne comprenaient rien, si ce n'est que leur mère menaçait leur père de divorcer s'il livrait l'un d'entre eux à un homme apparemment pas commode.

« Cissa, chérie, voyons !

-Non ! C'est lui ou les enfants et moi ! »

_Ou comment poser l'ultimatum du siècle_, pensa Severus.

« Mais... Cissa...

-Cissa, rien du tout !

-Oh, mais ça suffit à la fin ! Qui vous dit qu'il va revenir ?

-Sa volonté ? » proposa Severus, sarcastique. « On sait, toi comme moi, qu'il a une volonté à toute épreuve et que mourir était bien dans ses dernières options. De plus, il reviendra forcément si son âme est toujours là, quelque part. Or, c'est bien le cas. Il y a même sept parties de son âme en Angleterre, c'est pour dire. Tu peux donc être sûr qu'il reviendra.

-Mais il n'est pas là pour l'instant que je sache ! Je choisirais donc plus tard.

-Quelle espèce de...

-Maman, c'est quoi un Mangemort ? »

Les trois adultes tournèrent d'un coup la tête vers Harry, qui rougissait, gêné d'être le centre soudain d'attention.

« Oh, merde ! J'avais complètement oublié que les enfants étaient là !

-Langage, Cissa. »

Elle jeta un regard furieux à son mari.

« Les enfants. » Harry et Draco relevèrent la tête. « Finissez de manger et allez dans votre chambre.

-Mais maman... » Commença Draco.

« TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Voir leur mère hurler n'était pas une habitude. Ils prirent peur, se hâtèrent de finir leur repas, montèrent les marches de l'escalier en marbre quatre à quatre et se ruèrent dans leur chambre. Essoufflés et apeurés, ils s'assirent sur le lit de Harry.

« A ton avis, Draco, pourquoi elle s'est énervée maman ?

-Aucune idée. Mais ça doit être grave qu'on ai entendu tout ce qu'ils ont dit si elle a crié comme ça.

-Ouais... »

Un « crac » sonore envahit la pièce et Winki apparut.

« Maître Malfoy a demandé à Winki de dire aux maîtres de se mettre au lit. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, distraits et un second « crac » leur signala que Winki était parti. Ils se mirent en pyjama, se lavèrent les dents et se couchèrent dans leurs lits respectifs sans piper mot. Harry se tournait dans tous les sens sans trouver le sommeil.

« Draco, tu dors ?

-Non. J'y arrive pas.

-Moi non plus... Je peux venir dans ton lit ?

-Bien sur. »

Dormir l'un avec l'autre faisait partit de leurs habitudes. Ils attendaient que leurs parents soit venus les coucher et ensuite, l'un (le plus souvent Harry), venait dans le lit de l'autre (Draco) pour s'endormir.

Harry se faufila hors de ses couvertures et souleva celles de Draco. Il se blottit dans ses bras, puis s'endormit.

* * *

« Dis, maman, pourquoi Harry il ne me ressemble pas ? » Demanda un jour Draco.

Narcissa eut un sourire triste.

« Parce que c'est comme ça, mon bébé. »

Le blond fit la grimace.

« Maman ! » Protesta t-il « Je suis plus un bébé !

-Mais tu n'as que neuf ans, mon cœur, tu n'es pas si grand que ça.

-Mais Harry aussi, il a neuf ans ! Et lui, tu ne l'appelles pas « bébé » ! »

Le brun eut un sourire moqueur.

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vient réclamer des câlins quand je m'ennuie. »

Draco lui lança un regard meurtrier, puis se retourna vers sa mère.

« Alors, maman ?

-Je te le dirais plus tard, mon cœur. »

Il fit la moue. Puis, partit jouer avec Harry.

* * *

« Maman, pourquoi Harry il ne me ressemble pas ? »

Narcissa leva de nouveau les yeux vers son fils et soupira.

« Je t'ai dit que je te le dirais plus tard, Draco.

-Mais on est plus tard ! »

Lucius, assit dans le fauteuil d'à côté, riait sous cape. _Cet enfant ira loin._

« Lucius, cesse de rire. Et Draco, plus tard, ce n'est pas une heure après.

-C'est quand, alors ?

-Plus tard. »

Draco fit les gros yeux à sa mère, tandis que son père partait dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

* * *

Le ciel ensoleillé s'étendait à perte de vue au-dessus du jardin aménagé en terrain de Quidditch. Au sol, Harry, Draco et Lucius prenaient chacun un balais.

« Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à voler. Et aussi les bases du Quidditch, sport international des sorciers, parce que j'adore ça. »

L'air de Lucius se fit rêveur.

« Papa !

-Ah, euh, oui. (il toussota) Tout d'abord, le balais ! Il faut que vous enfourchiez le manche comme ça. Non, Draco, tu tiens très mal ton balais, là ! Rectifie ta position. Oui, voilà. Et maintenant, quand je sifflerais, vous donnerez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits et essayez, une fois en l'air, de rester à deux ou trois mètres du sol pour commencer. Ensuite, je vous expliquerais les bases de Quidditch.

-En l'air ?

-Oui. Comme ça, vous serez plus à l'aise pour tenir, à Poudlard. »

Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et décollèrent. Au début, Harry et Draco n'étaient pas à l'aise, mais ils finirent par s'habituer, volant doucement d'un côté à l'autre du terrain.

« Vous rappelez-vous des noms des balles ?

-Le Souafle, il me semble... La grosse balle rouge vif. (Harry cherchait à quoi il servait)

-Exact. Et à quoi sert-il ?

-Les poursuiveurs se passent le Souafle les uns aux autres et essayent de le lancer à travers un des cercles d'or pour marquer un but. Chaque but rapporte dix points. » Récita Draco dans un souffle.

-Très bien. Et les autres ?

-Les Cognards. Il y en a deux. Ils sont noirs et légèrement plus petits que le Souafle rouge.

-Et ils essayent de frapper les joueurs pour les faire tomber de leur balais. Les batteurs protègent les joueurs de leur équipe des attaques des Cognards et de les renvoyer dans le camp d'en face.

-Bien. Et la dernière ?

-Le Vif d'or ! » S'exclamèrent les frères en cœur. « C'est la plus importante des quatre balles. Elle est très difficile à attraper à cause de sa petite taille et de sa rapidité. C'est l'attrapeur qui est chargé de la saisir. Elle permet de faire gagner cent cinquante points à l'équipe qui l'attrape et de mettre fin au match. »

Lucius sourit, ravi.

« Très bien, vous pouvez voler un peu en paix. Ensuite, je vous donnerais un ballon de Moldus pour s'en servir de Souafle et vous lancerais des balles de golf pour voir si vous pouvez être de bons attrapeurs. »

Harry et Draco hochèrent la tête, apparemment enchantés.

* * *

Leur entraînement leur pris tout l'après midi, mais ils n'en furent pas gênés, bien au contraire. Mais le temps avait filé si vite... C'était presque l'heure du souper. Lucius se posa au sol et s'assit, bien décidé à souffler un peu.

« Et bien, les jeunes, vous êtes infatigables ! »

Les frères sourirent, malicieux. Ils volaient dans tous les sens, se lançant le ballon, se percutant quelques fois. Leurs ventres criaient famine, mais ils n'en avaient cure, ne se délectant que de la sensation grisante que leur apportait le vol.

Face à face, Harry et Draco se regardaient en chien de faïence. Le blond tenait le ballon. Il lança la balle blanche de toutes ses forces et Harry, distrait, ne la vit pas. Il se la prit dans le ventre, perdit l'équilibre et tomba de son balais. Draco, horrifié, plongea en piquet pour le rattraper, mais son frère était bien trop près du sol... Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et attendit l'impact. Qui ne vint jamais.

En effet, Lucius, qui était déjà au sol, s'était élancé vers son fils et avait réussit à le rattraper. Il se leva, son fils façon « princesse » et regarda Draco.

« Fait attention quand tu lances. Tu aurais pu le tuer si je n'avais pas été là. »

Draco descendit, se posa au sol et accourra auprès de son père.

« Il n'a rien au moins ?

-Non, il est juste un peu sonné. Mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, fils, ça fait toujours plaisir. »

Le concerné rosit.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, papa ?

-J'ai un peu mal au dos, monsieur l'ingrat. »

Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent soudainement, comme si on lui avait annoncé que Noël était fêté deux fois dans l'année.

« Si tu veux, je peux porter Harry. »

Bien qu'étonné de la proposition de son fils, Lucius accepta. Et, malgré sa frêle carrure, Draco n'eut aucun mal à soulever son frère, qui gémit :

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez à me porter comme une princesse ?

-Pour t'embêter. Et le pire, c'est que ça marche. »

Harry émit un grognement qui fit rire Draco.

« Quelle caractère ! (il regarda son père) La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui le sauverais.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela, fils ?

-Parce que Harry est ma princesse et que le rôle du prince est de sauver la princesse en détresse. »

Lucius regarda son fils avec étonnement, tandis que Harry grognait encore.

« Dis tout de suite que je suis une fille, aussi... »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

« Draco, voici Pansy, ta future femme. »

Le blond regardait la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Cheveux noirs et courts, yeux de la même couleur et joli visage. Elle était mignonne.

« Désolé, père, mais ça ne va pas être possible.

-De quoi, Draco ?

-De me marier avec elle. Certes, elle est jolie, mais elle ne rivalise pas avec Harry. Et puis, je ne la connais pas.

-Voyons, fils, le mariage n'est pas pour maintenant, vous aurez tout le temps de faire connaissance. »

La voix de Lucius s'était faite quelque peu paniquée quand son fils avait mentionné son frère. Les gens ne savaient pas qu'il élevait le Survivant et ils ne _devaient_ pas le savoir. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à Poudlard, après, il aviserait.

« Monsieur Malfoy, qui est ce « _Harry_ » ?

-C'est mon... » commença Draco.

« C'est son ami ! Oui, son très bon ami... ! » Répondit Lucius en fixant Draco pour qu'il le suive dans la combine. Son fils fronça les sourcils, mais marcha.

« Oui, mon ami. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je ne veux pas me marier avec elle. Avec toutes mes excuses, Monsieur Parkinson.

-Ce n'est rien... Je suppose. Nous verrons plus tard.

-Vous aurez toujours la même réponse, vous savez. » dit Draco alors que les Parkinson passaient la porte.

Quand ils furent partis, Lucius se tourna vivement vers son fils, lui pris les épaules et le secoua tel un prunier en lui demandant inlassablement : « Mais pourquoi tu as dit non ? Mais pourquoi ? ». Et la scène continua jusqu'à ce que Narcissa et Harry arrivent, revenant du parc. La blonde soupira, s'avança vers les deux andouilles qui mettaient le bazar et mis une grosse tape derrière la tête de son mari. Celui-ci, surpris, lâcha Draco qui aurait fini la tête la première sur le sol si Harry ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

« Lucius ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de secouer notre fils comme un Moldu secouerait son arbre ?

-Mais... mais... il a... IL A REFUSÉ CES PUTAINS DE FILLANÇAILLES !

-Langage ! (elle se tourna vers son fils) Draco, chéri, pourquoi tu as refusé ?

-Je ne la connais pas, moi, cette fille. Et puis elle est moins belle que Harry. J'aime ce qui est beau, moi, pas ce qui est simplement joli. »

C'est quelque peu bluffée que Narcissa regarda son fils.

« Ça, d'accord, mais pourquoi la comparer à Harry ?

-Parce que Harry est beau, lui »

Le concerné rougit.

« Certes, mais ce n'est pas avec lui que tu vas te marier, si ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? »


End file.
